bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Riki Nagakura
Njalms Review ﻿Introduction As always you've limited this down quite nicely while still managing to capture some of the most important traits of the character, along with adding several points of focus such as the Forun-juu side and his rather unusual siblings. Despite these things though, it seems abit duller than your previous introductions. 6/10 Appearance I enjoy how you have portrayed his appearance and compared it to the appearance of his team-mates, I can quite comically imagine how the others would feel, perhaps especially Kentaro, due to his low stature when Riki is adressed as an adult and they are not, which I assume to be the case in roleplays. You've explained his muscular appearance to be a byproduct of his training with Naibu, his situation as a Forun-juu along with general growth spurts, albeit I'm not quite so sure how that works among Spiritual Beings. It quite quickly caught my attention and piqued my interest that he ''has ''blonde ''hair, something which has grown to be quite unusual among male characters on this site, I've in fact only seen a few of them other than Hiroya so far. I enjoy reading trough your clothing descriptions due to the fact that they are so detailed, and they've many times served to act as a source of inspiration for myself in my own articles, I added additional information on Hiroya's clothing, such as his Kinagashi and his general clothing to add to that. Rik is no different from your previous examples and this section is thus quite easily read. 8/10 Personality Riki's personality starts out as quite basic, though interesting when you describe his confidence and how that is indeed the defining trait of his personality. I appreciate how you've gone to great lengths to testify it and how it is accomplished and that is in and of itself a plus. I had originally thought I could foresee pretty much guess the rest of Riki's personality; I've rarely miscalculated to this degree before this, Riki's personality is a turbulence of differing emotions, wishes desires and fears, each of them have been described flawlessly and together in unison they co-operate to the fact that he's easily one of the deepest and most complex personalities on this site, which comically contrasts to his relatively simple nature, highly impressive. I love how you've described him as showing a great deal of emotion, as that makes him very humane and easily related to, better yet and perhaps the most notewothy aspect of his personality is his flamboyance, a trait almost NEVER seen in male characters and something which serves to make him unique and original. The feminine sides of this also easily makes him a very ''attractive ''character, coupled with his emotional outbursts, and attractive to both genders no less, though perhaps especially so to the ladies whom after what I can gather are especially attracted to such men: This could easily make him a Ladies' Man, if you ever decided to push him in that direction. Rating 10/10 due to outstanding originality Equipment The pills are a nice addition and they've been noticeably inspired by Choji's special pills - they are also quite similiar to the Pills Hiroya invented, both in their usage and their drawbacks, inspiration perhaps? Powers & Abilities I found the Dormant Spiritual Energy part to be quite, quite neat. It works well with both his personality and his other abilities. And it even links fluently with his other abilities as well. The fact that you've linked it to his anger makes it all the more interesting and it further defines it as being the primary source of his power. The next part is also quite remarkable, you've explained in great detail both the sheer levels of his endurance and durability and have also taken the time to explain how and why he has such great levels of them. And for users whom are familiar with Naibu such as myself the point is very vividly stated, good work! The next part is easily the most surprising and original aspect of his powers, I find it impressive and intriguing both that he's capable of manipulating his own strength, force and abilities to such pin-point precision as to actually control the force of his own blows from nothing to maximum as well as pre-emptively charging up his fists in order to do what I suspect to be something of a feint, hitting the opponent with a rapid flurry of blows of which all have different force, speed and power. I can easily see how most opponents could be tricked by that, and how certain other characters (Hiroya being most prominent) could easily drool after such a trait. Riki's experience and knowledge of Hakuda is similiar to my own character Rutilus, in that it serves as his primary source of offense and the fact that he pretty much forsakes traditional combat such as Zanjutsu and Kido completely and utterly. Their differences lie in their respective techniques though - as while Riki is utterly dirty in combat; to a degree I compare to my own Alejandro. Rutilus is more honorable, and in fact almost fair. Ironic enough given that they're both based on the same animal. His speed is as I foresaw quite advanced, though I had honestly not expected him to be merely an Expert, I don't quite understand why the Forun-juu use Extremo Velocita as opposed to their own natural speed, as that would in my opinion make more sense. Though I do agree that it would likely be more instinctual than Shunpo, more akin to Sonido in fact. :) 8/10 Zanpakuto There's not really that much to say about this section other than the fact that I think his Zanpakuto is somewhat mismatched with his abilities and personalities, in fact I think that the primary reason you adopted a Sand-based Zanpakuto is due to the picture and not for fitting the character himself, which is really the only negative thing I have to state in this review. The reason for this statement is that he'd have to forsake his greatest strengths and thus get a handicap if he used his Zanpakuto in battle, the Zanpakuto is also easily countered which gives him a great disadvantage in battle. 5/10 Overall He is a very interesting character whom I'd love to roleplay against in the future, most likely with Rutilus, given their similiar fighting styles and abilities - not to mention that they're both based on wolves, and to a lesser degree dogs. I overally give this character a 7/10, which is in my opinion very impressive for such a new character like this one, excellent work. '''PS': I didn't review the Forun-juu specific sections due to the fact that I am largely unfamiliar with that race, as interesting as it sounds. Njalm2 23:27, May 22, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Raze's two cents ﻿Actually I think the zan fits perfectly as it grants him a good ranged attack as well as making it dangerous when they get close due to his hakuda skills. And I think its the opposite, the idea usually comes before a picture is chosen...just my two cents lol [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 03:16, June 19, 2011 (UTC) *And that is precisely the point why it is bad; ranged attacks aren't Riki's specialty henceforth they are clumsier than his normal attacks and thus more likely to fail, and the fact that he has to use Hakuda means that it is useless in close-combat except for being used as a defense, close-combat is Riki's specialty, and the Zanpakuto doesn't expand upon it: Zanpakuto are meant to give a distinct advantage; this one doesn't give anything of the sort except for being a viable defense and one of the few takes on ranged attacks that Riki has, there's also the question of the constant level of energy-drain which is potentially greater than other Zanpakuto, coupled with the facts that Riki has low levels of energy at usual times and is thus prone to get exhausted quickly by using it - the advantages it gives are half-.assed as opposed to the drawbacks and that is why it doesn't fit: and for future reference; always trust the queer! Master N 07:01, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Believe me, as he develops and grows, the zanpakutō will be more fitting. Riki's still young after all, so there are certain traits of his persona that he isn't even aware of himself that will be explored in up-coming arcs and story-lines. I was going for the whole idea that the "Zanpakutō knows you better than you know yourself" kinda deal. I had the zan already drew up before the picture was found, though I will be the first to admit at the minute it doesn't fit with the close-range theme I've got going at all :P But its the very fact the Shikai scales itself to his level of spiritual energy, which is closely tied to his emotions, that allows him to use it for the length of time he does. Anyways, thats my response, guys. Cheers for the comments, though :P Gives me an idea on what I need to focus mostly on in those up-coming arcs, so cheers! Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 08:52, June 19, 2011 (UTC)